


Cat.

by Bede (orphan_account)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Haha in character who, M/M, Plot kinda dumb anyways, This is rlly short bc I’m just trying to not go ape over my cat being put to sleep :, i got nothing to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bede
Summary: Galo and Lio got a cat.





	Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> haha im tired and just needed to do  
This  
Don’t comment please thank u 😘

Galo brought a cat back once. And both Galo and Lio like her.

The cat is full of energy. She was a calico and fluffy.

The cat always slept on the bed, on the couch with them..and wherever else she wanted to sleep.

Galo played with her a lot, ending up with him getting scratched...a lot.

Whenever one came home..she was at the door

They really loved her, and hope she’ll be with them for awhile.

—————  
They were on their couch, watching some old movie. The cat came up and cuddled between them.

“Lio, the cat really likes warmth or something, huh?”

Lio nodded, slightly smiling. The cat snuggled closer to Lio a few seconds later.

“She loves ya like I love you haha!” Galos pecked a kiss on Lio’s mouth.

“..I guess so.” Lio had said, focusing on petting the cat.

They sit with the cat for the rest of the movie, not really paying attention to it.


End file.
